Truth or DareCullen style
by MovingSomewhereElse
Summary: The Cullen's are bored and Bella comes over. Emmett suggests they play truth or dare. What could go wrong? Read and Review Please! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I haven't got the poll closed yet, but I'm sick of waiting, cuz I only have like, two weeks of summer left. I am going to finish the WWHH #1 after I get 20 reviews on it. So tell Ur friends. Well, here's the Disclaimer:**

_**Emmett is holding Kati hostage in his latest attempt to make her say her own disclaimer. He has tied her up and is currently holding a gun to the back of her head.**_

**Me: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Emmett: Good, good. Now, **_**why**_** don't you own anything?**

**Me: Um…because she created you? AND the series, too.**

**Emmett: Yes. Good.**

_**Emmett slowly puts down the gun and unties Kati: little does he know, she has a lighter. She pulls it from her pocket and traps him in a corner.**_

**Me: Payback time.**

**Emmett: NO! You can't do this to me.**

**Me: Yes I can. I'm manipulating you, but I don't own you!**

_**Jasper barges in and takes the lighter from her.**_

**Me: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!**

_**He runs and she chases him.**_

_**(Fades to story)**_

EPOV

I sat on the couch, waiting for Bella to come over. _Man, is it boring without her. I wish Eddie would hurry up._ I thought to myself. I hope he was in range of hearing that. A minute later, a very pissed looking Edward, along with a very annoyed looking Bella, came through the door.

"Stop calling me Eddie." He growled at me. I just snickered and turned towards Bella.

"Hey, the Human's here! Good, now we can play truth or dare." She blushed at my comment and looked away. I laughed and Alice came in.

"Did I hear 'truth or dare'? I want to play!" She chirped as she sat down next to me.

"No." Edward started to go up the stairs with Bella in tow when Alice pouted.

"Bella?"

She turned around and frowned slightly "Yes, Alice?"

"Will you please play truth or dare with us?"

"Alice, I-"

I decided to interject before she could complain "Yeah, please, Bella?" I put on my saddest face and managed to look heartbroken.

The look on her face was priceless; like her puppy had just been killed. "Darn vampires." She mumbled and moved to sit next to us, but Edward had to hold her back.

"Do you really want to play truth or dare, Bella?"

"What is it with the vampire inquisition squad, today?" she mumbled again, but removed herself from his grasp and came to sit next to Alice. Esme and Carlisle had moved to come watch and Jasper and Rose were just arriving.

"Hey, Rose, Jasper, you want to play, too?"

"Sure" Rose smiled and sat on my right while Jasper just mumbled a "yes" that was barely audible.

"Who wants to start?" I asked and the others shifted nervously.

"You can, Emmett." Bella sheepishly mumbled.

"Okay, then." Hmm, who should I choose? Oh! I know. "Bella, truth or dare?"

**He-he CLIFFY! I know you hate me, but I am waiting for reviews. At least five, before I can get the next chapter up, Okay? I found this great story a while ago and just wanted to advertise it. It's called 'The Salvatore Twist' By 'pixiiecutegirls' and also the sequel 'Oh My, What a BIG Family!' go check them out on my profile, they are under favorites, and so is pixiiecutegirls profile.**

**Cya!**

**THANXES FOR READING!**

**KATI**

**P.S. The next one WILL be longer. I promise. And if it's not, then you can kill Emmett.**

**Emmett: HEY!**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Emmett: BYE! *runs away screaming like a little girl***

**Jasper: *Snickers***

**Me: OR you can kill Jasper.**

**Jasper: *runs away screaming like Emmett***

**Me: WAIT! I WAS JOKING!**

**Em and Jazz: NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!**

**Me: Just GREAT! Now how am I supposed to do my Disclaimer?**

**Em and Jazz: FIND ANOTHER WAY! USE EDWARD!**

**Me: Hmm…*evil snickers***

**Edward: NO! HELP MEEEEEEE!**

**Bella: You're on your own, honey. *walks away***


	2. Chapter 2

**He-he I left a big cliffy and I am truly sorry, but here is the rest following the Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh, EDWARRRRRD! Would you please come here?**

**Edward: No.**

**Me: *sniffle* Please?**

**Edward: No.**

**Me: Damned vampire that I don't own!**

**Edward: Ha-ha!**

**Me: Go burn in Hell! You know Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters in it!**

**Edward: Here's the story!**

BPOV

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Shit. What did I get myself into?

"Dare" He smiled wickedly. Oh, dear God, please help me.

"Okay, then" I looked over to Edward to see if he would offer any help. He just smiled at me. I felt dread trickling down my spine. Why did I let them persuade me? Oh, right, because I'm an idiot.

"I dare you to…make out with Jasper…in a closet." Pure hatred filled me and, had I not been sitting in Edward's lap, I would have launched myself at him. A second later the reality of the situation came across me and fear and discomfort replaced the rage. I froze and my eyes widened.

"Love, you know you can always chicken ou-" Edward started, but got interrupted.

"NO! She cannot back out of this one!" Emmet roared, making me flinch.

I bit my lip, considering running, but then banished the thought from my head almost as soon as I had it. I was going to have to do it whether I wanted to or not. Or do I?

"Emmy, do I have to?" I used my puppy dog eyes, but he was well immune.

"Yes" He responded with a slight nod of his head.

Damn vampire. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, I agreed to play truth or dare; with Alice and Emmet. How I was wrong when I thought it would be easy. Oh well, better get this over with.

I sighed and stood up reluctantly, but Edward grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Edward, he won't let me back out. I guess I have to." I was extremely reluctant now. I could tell Jasper liked the idea about as much as I did. He sighed and got up to wait for me. I got up and let him pull me to a closet somewhere upstairs. He opened the door and waved me in. I stepped inside and shuddered at what we had to do. I really didn't want to. He followed me in and faced me.

"Do we have to?" I whispered.

"YES!" Emmett boomed so I could hear him. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and I closed my eyes. I will kill Emmett: a slow and painful death at that. Alice's tinkling laugh came from the living room along with Edward's. Good, she saw what I had planned for Emmett.

Jasper leaned in closer and I shut my eyes tighter. I felt his lips against mine and he pushed me back onto the wall. His lips crashed with mine as we completed the dare. I was shocked he would do this, but also enjoying it for some odd reason. His tongue caressed my bottom lip and I fought back a groan. My lips opened and his tongue slipped into my mouth, almost making me faint from shock. I slowly draped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. I knew it was wrong, but I was enjoying myself…a lot: possibly too much.

He backed up to the wall and slid down, with me still kissing him. I straddled his lap and I could tell he was holding in a moan. Still kissing him, I opened my eyes. Bad idea. His eyes smoldered into mine and I nearly passed out again. He steadied me as our tongues still explored our mouths. We broke apart and I stood up, waiting for him to get up too. He pushed me against the wall again and started to kiss me, sticking his tongue down my throat and officially earning a twitch from me. I would have moaned, but thought enough to stop.

I pulled away and looked down, embarrassment mixing with shame.

Jasper leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It was only a dare." before leading me downstairs.

As I came into the room, Emmett laughed and smiled "So how did the dare go?" I would have launched myself at him, but Edward grabbed my arms, restraining me.

"Let me go!" I screamed "Let me go so I can kill him!"

He started to back away, and I thrashed harder in Edward's grip.

"Jasper, a little help please. I don't want to hurt her!" Edward hissed

I felt a large wave of calm and stopped thrashing. I tried to focus on anything except killing Emmett. I relaxed completely and Edward let me go. I sat down on the couch and thought of a dare.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

**SORRY! I think I like making cliff-hangers. Yupp, expect this every time I update. If you review, I might not keep up with the cliffs. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My friend is over and she fell asleep so I decided to write and post this really quickly.**

**THANXES!**

**Kati**


	3. Note

**Hey guys, I ran out of dares to use. If you could help me, it would be highly appreciated! Just send a review with all of your suggestions and I'll get back to you. You will also be mentioned in the chapter that has your dare in it.**

**Thanxes,**

**Kati**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I have been neglecting you readers, and I really do appreciate your reviews, but it's almost time 4 school 2 start and I've been staying up way too late.**

**I don't own anything, and I won't say I do, either.**

BPOV

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Please say dare, please say dare, please say dare!

"Dare"

"Okay," an evil smile spread over my face "I dare you to let Jacob braid your hair and you have to leave it in for 24 hours."

"WHAT?" She openly gawked at me, and I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "No!"

"Well now, Rose, there's no chickening out, so you have to." I have to admit, it was kind-of evil, but she deserves it.

"Bella, does she really have to." Emmett pouted, but I refused to look at him. Choosing instead, to smile at Rosalie.

"Yes, your dare was just as bad, and you didn't let me chicken out." I sniped back at him.

"Fine; call the mutt." She started to pout and Emmett tried to comfort her, still pouting himself.

I was smiling as I dialed Jake's number, and grinning by the time he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Jake! It's Bella-"

"_Bella! You haven't come over in so long! Maybe we could hang out later?"_

"Um, Jake, actually I called to ask you a favor. But, I'm free next weekend."

"_Oh, well, Ok. What do you need?" _He sounded sad, poor guy.

"Well, the Cullens and I are playing truth or dare, and we need you for a little dare…"

"_Ew; bloodsuckers. Well, I guess I can, but are they Ok with it?"_

"Yeah, see ya in a few, Jake."

"_See ya."_

I hung up and sighed, maybe I can change her dare…

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, BELLA!" Alice practically screamed at me. Damn pixie.

"Okay, well, Jake's coming. We should get set up." Rosalie groaned and laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. He patted her hand while softly murmuring to her.

Jake was almost done with her hair, and let me tell you, Rosalie plus werewolf styling her hair equals disaster. She had nearly taken off his arms twice, and he had almost ripped her head off…twice. I was glad he was almost done, but she was the one who would have to untangle her hair tomorrow, not me.

As she sat in the chair we had put in the bathroom, I heard a muffled "Ow!" come from Jake. A minute later, she came out, with a matted-looking braid in her hair. It had all sorts of barrettes, bobby-pins, and a few rubber bands tangled in with it. Just looking at it made me feel sorry for her, but revenge is a bitch. Or so they say.

"Sorry you had to go through that, Rose." Emmett apologized…again…for the thirtieth time…in ten minutes.

"Whatever. You're helping me get this," she pointed to the back of her head, "out!"

"Um, do I have a choice?"

"No." Emmett gulped uneasily.

"Okay, it's my turn. Edward; Truth or Dare?"

**Yeah, I know it's short, but oh well; you can't have everything in life. POSTING A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW 2PM US CENTRAL TIME, SENCE THAT'S WHERE I LIVE. HEHE PEACES OUTZES! THANXES 4 EVERY 1 WHO REVIEWES/ REVIEWED AND THANX 4 READIN'.  
C Y'ALL SOON!  
KATI**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, y'all are REALLY lucky I'm puttin' this up. If ya' don't review, I'll just keep holding back chapters. Seriously! REVIEW OR Y'ALL WILL HAVE EMMETT TO DEAL WITH! And, if y'all wondrin'; YES! I AM FROM THE SOUTH! I DON'T own anything. Check out my profile for a new story! Updatin' every week!**

Em POV

Ooooh! This is gunna be good! I just know it!

"Edward; Truth or Dare?"

TRUTH! Pick TRUTH! I shouted in my head.

He smiled at me and said "Dare." Darn.

"Okay," she smiled sickingly sweet at him and he gulped. "I dare you to dress up as a fairy and go around the park scarring little kids for life." His response was a glare and a pout.

Alice got up and hauled him into her room. They were gone a total of ten minutes, and I was starting to get worried; so was Bella. Rosalie came out at the top of the stairs, being followed reluctantly by Edward…in a fairy princess outfit that was two sizes too small. Suddenly, Bella burst out laughing.

"Okay…*snicker*…let's go…HAHAHA…before I pass out!" I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Let's GO!" I roared, running outside to get into my Jeep, my family and a half-passed out Bella following.

**AT THE PARK**

It was unusually cloudy outside, but not raining…yet. He was still skulking about his outfit, but I thought it was hilarious! There was a large group of five-year-olds coming and we were prepared to shove Eddie out there whether he wanted to or not. 

The poor little kids; he sure did scar them for life.

*FLASHBACK*

"GO!" I whispered in his ear, but he refused to move, so I pushed him out. The bad thing was the outfit he was wearing wasn't very durable, so it ripped in…a place. He just stood there for a second before he realized his outfit was ripped in…places. His eyes got all wide and he just took off-using human speed, of course-into the woods again.

*End of FLASHBACK*

Poor little kids. Poor Bella. Poor…the rest of us; for having to see the 100-year-old-virgin's … stuff.

Still, you have to admit it was _classic_! Jasper was snickering the whole way home, mainly from the amusement of seeing Emoward sulking…again. He didn't even have a pair of pants to put on for the ride home. Oh well, his fault, I TOLD him to pick truth. I guess he should listen to me more.

We were now back in the house, and it was Edward's turn to give out a dare to either Alice or Jasper. I wonder who he'll pi-

"Truth or Dare, Jasper?"

Oh, that's who.

**YAY! I have a slight caffeine high, and I wrote this at 4:31 AM! AM! I haven't EVER seen 4 am in my life! Well, it's just days till school starts, so I guess I'm stayin' up till later this evnin'. C-ya'll 2morrow, or…today…whatever. I'm going to Mimi's Café for breakfast muffins, so I need reviews tellin' me how awesome Mimi's Café is, or EMMETT WILL EAT YOU!  
THANXES!  
Kati**

**Emmett: I DON'T WANT TO EAT THEM! THEY MIGHT TASTE LIKE FEET!**

**Me: *Holds match near Emmett's pink pony; Albierto.***

**Emmett: ALBIERTO! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *EVIL LAUGHS* TELL THEM, EMMY-BEAR! TELL THEM OR AL GETS IT!**

**Emmett: FINE! *sob* *whispers* I'll eat you if you don't review.**

**Me: LOUDER! OR AL TURNS TO ASH!**

**Emmett: I'll eat you if you DO NOT REVIEW!**

**Me: *holds flame closer to Al.***

**Emmett: I'll eat you if you DO NOT NOT REVIEW!**

**Me: EMMETT! You just said you'll eat them if they review!**

**Emmett: FINE! I won't eat you if you do not review. HAPPY?**

**Me: *Presses flame to Albierto.* NO! YOU IDIOT! NOW THEY AIN'T GUNNA REVIEW!**

**Emmett: ALBIERTO! ….**

**NEXT DAY**

…**…..**

**NEXT WEEK**

**! *SOB***

**REVIEW TO GET THE MAGICAL FAIRIES TO BRING BACK ALBIERTO FOR EMMY-BEAR!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, here it is. I wrote this at the same time as the 4****th**** Chap, but this 1 I am less crazy and more…well, rated M for…reasons…TO BE CONTINUED…IN THE 1 AFTER THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except 4 my ideas.**

**TO THE STORY!**

BPOV

This just keeps getting better.

"Truth or Dare, Jasper?"

He's going to say dare, I'd bet my life.

"Dare!" Yippy! More fun! Wait a second, why am I so excited?

"JASPER!" I yelled, catching him off guard. Stupid emotion controlling vampire!

"Sorry." He mumbled. I instantly felt guilty.

"Okay, then…" Edward was staring at the exchange as if we were aliens that spoke Japanese "Your dare is to…streak the whole mall. While going human speed."

"… Can I choose truth?" His eyes looked bigger than dinner plates as he heard his dare. I chose this moment to intercede.

"Nu-uh! No way, buddy! We didn't get out of ours, so you can't get out of yours. Now suck it up and grow a pair, because there is no way, NO WAY, you are getting out of this." I glared at him. Everyone was staring at me. I went over what I said in my head and when I realized what I said, I blushed so much that raspberries would look pale in comparison.

"…" Was all the response I got from four vampires staring me down. Emmett burst out laughing, then replied "Little Bellsy is finally learning the way of the Cullen. WAY TO GO SIS!" He grabbed me up in a bone-crushing brotherly-bear hug and swung me around.

"EMMETT!" I gasped "Suffocating…can't…breath…let me…GO!" He let me out of his embrace, but was still smiling like a fool while everyone else was staring at where I used to sit.

"Hmm, looks like they went into shock." I observed. Hmm, I wonder…

I went over to Edward and snapped my fingers in front of his face a couple of times. He didn't respond; he was just sitting there with his mouth open like a fish out of water. So, I just happened to think of something to take advantage out of the situation. Alice snapped out of her staring and laughed, seeing what I was going to do.

I placed both of my hands on his cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him. He was completely shocked, so I pulled back.

"Well, that's a first." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess that telling Jasper to grow a pair wasn't the only first today." He laughed at my statement, and then looked behind me. "You may need to tell Jasper to grow another pair, Love."

"JAPER WHITLOCK HALE! You WILL NOT get out of this dare, do you hear me?" He gulped as I screamed at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good, now come on, Jazzy has a dare to complete. TO THE MALL!" Alice was jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl.

"No; bad Alice. We are NOT going to the mall to shop."

She looked crest fallen, but agreed anyways.

Carlisle and Esme had come in when I was yelling at Jasper, looking to see what was wrong. They just stood there, looking like fly traps, with their mouths open. I smiled at them, and Esme returned it, but went back to gawking at me.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme. When did you two get down here?"

They didn't answer, so I turned to Edward, who was smirking.

"They got down here about five minutes ago, when you told Jazz to grow a pair. They wanted to see if they heard you right." I smiled at him in thanks and walked back over to Esme.

"Esme, can you hear me?" I waved my hand in front of her face, looking for a response. I smiled when my plan came to hatch. I heard Alice and Edward's laughter fill the air behind me. Payback time for Emmett.

"Esme, did you know that Emmett broke another vase?" This snapped her out of it, and she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER FOR THIS! THAT IS THE TWENTITH ONE THIS MONTH!"

Twentieth one this _month_? Oh well, if we don't get going soon, we won't ever get to th- wait a second, why is Jasper going upstairs?

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He froze and turned around, looking sheepish. "Do NOT make me come up there and get you, or you'll be missing an appendage for a week." He didn't look phased so I bumped up the ante. "And it won't be one of the one's everyone sees either." This seemed to shake him, and he came back down the stairs, glancing sacredly in my direction. Everyone had stopped their bickering, looking at me again. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go before he decides to leave and loses his fifth appendage for a week." I said it in a sickly sweet tone that anybody would decide to fear. Rose came over and hugged me.

"You are officially my little sister!" she smiled proudly at me, and I smiled right back. "Now, all you need is a tranquilizer gun. But for now, you can use my mini one. I'll be right back." She left up the stairs and was back a moment later with a mini dart gun. "Here you go, sis." She handed it to me, so I decided to test it out on an even more unwilling Jasper.

We loaded him into the trunk and Emmett and Edward stripped him down to his underwear. I snickered at the dare poor Jazzy had to do. We were at the mall within minutes and Jasper was still out cold.

"Hey Rose, how long do the small tranquilizers last?"

"Half an hour on humans, ten minutes on Vampires." She smiled at me and I looked back into the trunk, to see Jasper 'waking up' from the dart. He slowly pulled it out of his skin. How it got in his skin, I have no idea. He looked up, then his eyes got extremely wide and he covered his stuff. Then Rosalie looked back, too.

"Good, he's awake. Hurry up Jasper, we want to get into the mall _before_ they close." She smiled as did I. This was going to be good.

He scrambled to get out of the car, so we got out and went around to the trunk. He was still in just his underwear, so we let Alice get him in the mall without being seen by any humans. We followed them at a much more human rate, letting him get ready for his dare.

We walked into the mall bathroom-the rendezvous point- and were greeted by arguing. They _never _argued. Ever.

"Alice…" Jasper whined like a little child. I tried to hold back snickers.

"NO! You heard what Bella said about you losing your…appendage if you chickened. I really can't afford for you to lose your…appendage." That's it; I can't hold it in anymore. I started giggling like an idiot and Jasper's head shot up from the stall they were in. I was about to fall over laughing when Edward caught me.

"Oh…so that's why you used 'appendage' instead of-"

"Jasper Whitlock, if you don't get out there and complete the dare, we are going to drag you through the mall, kicking and screaming, in the nude. And by 'we' I mean Emmett and Rose. I'll be following while laughing like an insane person."

"…"

"I will give you to the count of three before I tell Emmett to grab you and run. One…Tw-"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Good, we'll be waiting outside."

We left the restroom and stood patiently outside. Emmett was gawking at me.

"You want to lose yours too, Em?" I threatened him with a smile.

He gulped "N-no, ma'am." He quickly glanced down.

"Its okay, Emmy-bear, I won't do that to you. Rose would have my head if I did."

"You betcha I would!" She scowled at me, before smiling. "You do know you have the Major cowering in fear, right?"

I laughed quietly "No, I didn't. I also didn't know he would be afraid of me. ME! I mean, of course, any sane man would be afraid of someone who threatens to rip off their balls and throw them into a fire, but _he_-a vampire that faced thousands of his kind and lived-is scared of _me_-the pathetically weak human who falls up the stairs!"

With that they all laughed. We heard the door open and there stood a _very_ naked Jasper, waiting for us to tell him to run.

"Now, shall we review the rules? Human pace, no mood control, and absolutely NO tackling people. With that, RUN!" He shot off at a human pace throughout the mall. People were covering their children's eyes and were shouting at him to put clothes on.

We were all laughing our butts off, seeing Jasper being humiliated like this. I just hoped Alice would forgive Edward. Knowing her, it would probably involve shopping trips galore. Heck, I might even go in his place.

Alice's eyes glazed over, and her excitement was palpable. Shit, what did I DO?

"Thank you, Bella!" She was hugging me hard…harder than Emmett.

"Alice… break...ing…the…human!" I was gasping for air by the time she let me go. Just then, Jasper came back, sprinting at an inhumanly pace to the bathroom.

"Tsk, tsk, Jazzy. You're breaking the rules. I guess an appendage will be missing by tomorrow." I falsely checked out my nails. Rose came over and hugged me-what was with the vampires today? Why do I feel like 'hug the human' was a new sport for them?-then got my mini tranquilizer out after Jasper was in the bathroom. He came out in his underwear and sped out to the car. We followed at a much slower pace.

When we got to the car, he was in the backseat, under a blanket.

"Oh, Jaaaaaasper! Guess what?"

A strange squeaky sound came from under the blanket.

"W-what?"

I pulled the blanket back and Rose shot him with the mini, using the normal darts.

"When you wake up, you'll be missing something."

We shoved him into the trunk and climbed into the back seats.

On the way home, there was an eerie silence in the car.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"OW! We can hear you just fine, you know. What?"

"Turn on the radio!"

"Okay, what station?"

"Um…" I thought about it really hard "Kiss 107 FM!"

He turned on the radio and cranked it up to full volume with full bass. Ke$ha came on with the song 'Your Love is my Drug'. I got a brilliant idea just then.

"Let's all sing with the song!"

I heard a chorus of 'Okay' just before the words started.

(Bella, _Rose_, **Emmett**, Alice, **Edward**)

Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
_  
__I'm looking down every alley,__  
__I'm making those desperate calls__  
__Im staying up all night hoping,__  
__Hit my head against the walls__  
_  
What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind  
**  
****Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
****Your love your love your love****  
****I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
****Your love your love your love******

**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice****  
****But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!******

**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy****  
****My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead******

  
What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind  
_  
__Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
_  
I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away  
  
**So I got a question;****  
****Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?****  
****Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?****  
****Is my love, your drug?****  
****(**huh**) Your drug? (**huh**) your drug? (**huh**) your drug?****  
****Is my love, your drug?****  
**  
**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
****Your love your love your love****  
****I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
****Your love your love your love (x2)****  
**  
(All)

Heyyy, heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard

"Well that was fun." Alice said a couple seconds after the song ended. We arrived home then. We all got out and Emmett retrieved Jasper from the back.

He took Jasper upstairs and set him on his and Alice's bed. Now for the appendage-ripping part.

"Who-other than Alice-would remove his…appendage."

Emmett slowly raised his hand. "I will, Bella."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Here's the appendage, Bella!" Emmett said while holding out a small black box coated in venom.

"Um…thanks, I think. Go put it in the back of my truck, but give me the key first." I smiled, holding out my hand.

He dropped the venom-coated key in my hand and I pushed it into my pocket. He dashed out and was back in a few seconds, smiling.

Alice went into a vision and all eyes were on her. She shook her head as she came out of it. I was about to say something, but she held up her hand, signaling for me to stop.

"Don't say anything, yet, Bella. 3…2…1…"

We heard a scream from upstairs, more accurately; Jasper. It wasn't a manly scream, either. It was a girly squeal. He came down the stairs and stopped in front of us.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He wailed and fell to his knees.

"You broke the rule, that's how." I replied with a smug feeling.

"Come on, Jasper! Back to the game, it's my turn!" Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Fine: Alice, Truth or Dare?"

**YAY! It's done! FINALLY! Well, I know school started in some places, but today is my last day of freedom, so im gunna go all out!**

**PEACEZ!**

**Kati (Emmett's Twin)**

**Emmett: TWIN! *crushes Kati in a hug***

**Me: Squishing…human…twin…!**

**Emmett: *releases Kati* OOPS! Sorry. *hangs head in shame***

**Me: It's OK, Emmy-Bear. I forgive you.**

**Emmett: YAY! *crushes Kati in a hug…again***

**Me: EMMETT!**

**Emmett:*releases Kati…again* DAMN IT! Stupid vampire strength!**

**Me: *Pulls out tranquilizer gun* Sorry, Em, but *shoots Emmett* you deserve it.**

**Emmett: *falls to the ground* *BOOM***

**Tell me what I should do with Emmett in a review. All ideas welcome.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, I know it was a long time for the last update, but the first week of school (Eighth grade to be precise) is absolute HELL! Well, I am not going to babble like an idiot.**

**I don't own twilight, but I wish I did. Emmett is so cool.**

**Emmett: I kn-ow.**

**Me: *hits Emmett mid-word* Shut up, Twin.**

**Emmett: You know I am.**

**Me: Crap, his head is bigger than his personality. Jasper, care to help me?**

**Jasper: Sure!**

**Emmett: When did Jasper get into a conversation about me?**

**Jasper: Sense Kati put me here. *sends big wave of inferiority to Emmett***

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Emmett: *sobs* NOBODY LOVES ME!**

**Me: Not true! I luv u, Twin!**

**Emmett: YAY! At least my twin luvs me!**

***evil laughter coming out of nowhere***

**Emmett: Should I be scared? *crushes Albierto to his chest***

**Evil Voice: Very.**

**Me: Albierto! *in creepy zombie-like voice* He's back - from the DEAD!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

BPOV

"Fine: Alice, Truth or Dare?" Oh no, this can't be good.

She frowned and sighed "Well, since your dare would be to burn my entire spring collection, Truth."

Jasper looked truly shocked, but continued "Have you ever thought of someone else while we had sex?"

She looked away, obviously embarrassed. She answered him in a tiny voice. "Y-yes."

"Who?" He looked caught between hurt and furious. I gulped.

"Just…Peter. Nobody else."

"WHAT? You thought about Peter while we were having sex?" He burst from his sitting position to pacing a path in the floor.

"Well, actually, it was after sex, and I was having a vision of him joining us," she glanced around the room, waving her hands, "but he didn't follow through with it."

He sat down again and sighed. "Okay, your turn Darlin'." He said in a god-sexy voice...Whoa! Think about Edward; think about anything except his sexy accent…Dammit! Get a hold of yourself girl! This is your **(Sexy)** brother in law you're thinking about! Stop!

I looked up and into the eyes of five curious vampires. **(AN: Hehe…the song Vampire by People in Planes came up in my media player just as I was typing that word… anyways…).** They were staring at me with mixed expressions of curiosity, alarm and hesitance. Jasper looked at me and very, VERY hesitantly smiled.

"Bella, would you like to explain why your emotions are taking a joyride, Darlin'?" God Dammit! He's deliberately trying to kill me! _No, he would have had you dead by now._ Who are you? _Your inner voice. You need some help, so I suggest lying. _You know I can't lie! Yes, you can. _Just look into his eyes and don't look away. If you don't believe yourself then he won't believe you, either._ I love you, inner voice! Thank you so much! _You're welcome._

I just now realized that everyone was still staring at me, waiting for an answer no less. I looked Jasper straight in his eyes and frowned. "I didn't know that they were."

He frowned back. "Well, well, Miss Bella, when did you learn to lie?"

"What are you talking about? I really didn't know that they were. I was just thinking and I guess I let my emotions rule."

"Okay, I'll believe you…this time." He sighed and looked back at Alice, who was bouncing up and down so much; she might actually break the couch.

"My turn, my _turn_!" she whined, looking much like a two-year-old.

"Okay, Alice, it's your turn." I stated rather calmly.

"YAY! Eddie-boy! Truth or Dare?"

**I know, I know, I suck for making this one short, but the next one WILL be longer. And after a treat of the mental images that us ladies got from the last one, I decided this one would be shorter. So, in the words of Isabella Swan; suck it up and grow a pair.**

**Katii (Emmett's Twin)**


	8. Chapter 7

**The final chapter has arrived! I lost my internet right now so…yeah. (9/4/2010)**

BPOV

"YAY! Emmett! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…Dare!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down in an Alice-like way.

"Okay," Alice smirked "I dare you to…kiss Edward the way you would kiss Rose."

"Okay." He walked forwards as Edward walked backwards.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"Yes Human?"

I scowled at him. "One, I have a name. Two, unless you would rather let Jasper get his revenge or you back out of this dare." It didn't seem to do much except make him flinch and take a step towards Edward, who was up against the wall. "Okay, your balls, Emmy." I turned to Jasper. "Go ahead, Jazz. By the way, he actually was the one who ripped off _your_ balls. Here's the key." I dangled the black venom-coated key in front of his face. "The box is in my truck. Have at him."

"WAIT!" Emmett roared, inching closer to the door.

I looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, Emmett?" Jasper and I said in perfect synchronization.

"One, you gotta teach me how to do that. It's freaky cool. Two, I chicken." He shot out of the doorway at vampire speeds while screaming and we were left staring at where he used to be.

"Rose," I smiled evilly, "We are going to have some fun."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are."

"Why?"

"For his chicken, he has to play hide and seek…with me."

**YAY! Story is DONE! *Breaks out into dancing***

**What the Characters Think:**

**Jasper: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Emmett: HELP ME! *runs away***

**Bella: *snickers***


End file.
